


云雨

by stipethom



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Parent-baby incest implication, Sick pedaphelic joke
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 狗狗发情了，然后失去了知觉，醒来后不知道怀上了谁的种





	云雨

**Author's Note:**

> （标题谐音孕育）
> 
> 警告：抹布Omega狂汪PWP，ABO生子预警
> 
> 请仔细阅读ao3标签防雷！

 

 

他因为发情兼醉酒，醒来已经被好几个人轮番操过了，不知道怀了谁的种，挺着肚子继续大杀四方。后来又一次兴致所至，跟人搞到流产，呻吟着，一点面目模糊的胎儿从下面爬出来，粘液下眨着红宝石般的眼。他被一节节摸着尾椎卖力地操，浑身每一个触角都舒服得抖起来，像被巨舰触礁的脆弱的红珊瑚。他每一片裸露的皮肤都被吮过，散发淡淡麝香，而他半透明的呻吟哑起来，比起战吼更像是喉咙里津液的曼妙转动。尖锐的犬齿被手指掰住，不得不长久张开嘴，暴露出红红的牙龈，精液径直没入胃部。

下半身肌骨紧窄，被灌得鼓了起来，有节奏地敲打摇晃，每一声都伴随着阴茎的吐沫和穴肉翻出。无论怎样过分都伤害不了他，塞更粗的玩意儿进去只让他更爽，爽得抠住自己的舌尖，像是要摁住淫乱律动的小屁股和肥大泛红的尾巴却找不到部位一样，像试图抚摸睾丸却被“啵”地一声衔住了要害。

到底和几个人搞的，他也说不清了，少说也有四个吧，每个男的都想在他身上揩一把，他的鸡鸡因为射得太频繁已经软得像鸡冠花一样，被人怜爱地逗弄，然后推土机一样不知疲惫的鸡巴撞着他的腺体，授粉一样大量分泌白液，好像是下面的小嘴的食粮，怎么吃都吃不够。让臀部收缩的快感一波波袭来，他只能一再地紧紧咬住人家的阳具，太紧了把男人（因为有别的东西塞在里面，所以很紧很紧）咂得嗷嗷叫起来，他的腰上发出滋滋的声音，自己的叫声太响了已经听不清了仿佛耳鸣一样，此起彼伏的低吟又射了他一身。浑身是魔力。

太舒服了，舒服得他能够忘记会阴撕裂的剧痛，流着粘液和口水顺着子宫从屁眼儿里堕出来的半死不活的鬼。宮缩痛到了极点其实也变得有点销魂的感觉，像是小挠挠死命刮着敏感点，omega体质太特殊了，生个孩子都能爽到，拿个十字镐捅烂自己都能爽，他可能是天生的烂货，这些念头在他好奇的脑子里转动着，像是对于自己隶属于怎样的标签有着顽劣的天真态度。那个孩子如果是脑袋先出体外，难保不会被舞动的鸡巴塞了满嘴，刚出生就张嘴给人做口活想必很下贱。但是嘴里没牙，什么都无法拒绝，就像他的阴道/他的屁眼无法拒绝交配一样。

他滴滴答答地想挪挪屁股，去更紧密地与人交合，但发现手腕被人拿钉子钉住了，流着血，他竟然都没感觉到，心理很有点气愤，牙龇了出来。结果被当成是高涨的信号，肚子被顶得一动一动，屁股被捏开，露出鲜艳的一条缝。里面全是别人的精子。他这样还能再一次受孕吗。谁会是孩子的爹呢。从那条缝里几乎能看到他的粉红色喘息的心脏，挨着狂乱的子宫。

他的腿不被允许缠上去，因为有人要吮他玄色的脚趾，也不怕嘴角被指甲割伤，一脸痴狂的表情。他的臀部被高高举起，两个阴茎同时在他下面搅动，竞争着做他下一胎的父亲，太好笑了，他几乎被口水呛到。因为那个孩子立刻就会滚蛋，甚至迷恋上自己被操得漠然懒散的妈咪，想把自己尚未成熟的小揪揪也搁进那个反覆无常的温热肉洞，这样的想象将他推上又一次臀部乱颤的高潮。

尾巴也沾满精液，有个变态把他的尾巴捻起来，捅进他自己的嘴里，逼他尝一尝。他嘴里被扎得全是血，但还是发出心满意足的“呃、呃”声。

他拖着沉重的布满棘刺的尾部，男人温热的腹部应声撕裂，人形的易拉罐被捏爆了，阿尔斯特的黑暗王者莅临一片红红白白的宝座，短暂地阖上他狂虐的眼。

 

End


End file.
